A Man She Should Never
by Lilyluna08
Summary: It never should have happened. It was wrong. So why did it feel so right?


A Man She Should Never

She was slowly making her way down the many staircases, careful not to be seen. She had traveled the castle at night hundreds of times, especially recently. She could have made her way blind-folded if she wanted to. She however, had other things on her mind, the same things she always considered when she did this, exactly how much trouble she would be in if she were caught, but somehow she couldn't make herself care to much, not when she had thought about the reward she would undoubtedly get for the risk she was willing to take. And the reward was more than worth any type of trouble that she would receive, the mere thought of the possible reward she would receive sent shivers up and down her spine and made her tingle with anticipation.

She continued making her way through the corridors, taking care to skip the trick stairs. She finally reached her desired destination. She was careful to hide her excitement and made sure her powerful desire was kept in check; that was part of the game after all. It was with little hesitancy that she slowly knocked on the door, the door that not many had ever entered before, but one that she had visited several times within the last few months. And she waited and wondered very briefly how long she was going to be able to resist this time.

*******************

He was waiting. He hated waiting; it was something that he absolutely loathed. Normally he wouldn't have accepted tardiness on anyone's account, however here he was waiting; waiting on her. He knew she had to be careful, but that wasn't the only reason she was late, he knew that she sometimes was late just to make him wait.

He would never admit but he grew more anxious the more she kept him waiting and when she did make it on time he'd often feel that it was too easy, almost like it was no fun at all, but on those days she'd make him want it more because she still made him wait, and it was just as excruciating having her in front of him enticing him more and more until he finally would lose all self-control, (which is what she wanted, and secretly so did he).

It was a great risk they were taking, for both of them and he sometimes wondered who the risk was greater for him or her? It didn't matter really who had the greater risk because it was absolute for the both of them. And he knew he would reward her for her risk, he thoroughly enjoyed rewarding her, almost like he was rewarding himself. And sometimes she would reward him quite as thoroughly as well.

He heard her knock, only she could knock that special way, slow and determined he waited. He did not immediately open the door as soon as she knocked because he wanted to make her wait a little while, he knew that she would not leave, but he still wanted her to be a little anxious, if possible he wanted her to be as anxious as him but he knew that is was unlikely. So he got up from his sofa in front of the fire and walked to the door.

********************

After several seconds of waiting she knew that he was merely bidding his time to open the door, making her wait just like she did him (when she purposely showed up late). After only a few seconds in which she could tell he was counting in his head, he finally opened the door to admit her entrance.

She stepped inside to the familiar room and waited until she heard the click of the lock and the muttered spells to ward the room. Then she felt him enter the room, he stood directly behind her making sure she felt his presence (not that she could ignore it, but she wasn't about to tell him that). She resisted turning around and facing him and he had so far resisted grabbing her, however he did move in closer behind her making it harder for both of them to resist the temptation.

His presence was now more obvious than before and her desires were starting to consume her. She had so far resisted but knew that it would not last and neither would he.

And sure enough neither could resist any longer and both gave in at the same time, she turned around at the same time that he grabbed her arms; as chocolaty brown met black abyss.

And finally their lips met. Two pairs of lips that should have never touched were involved in a vicious dance, both attempting to dominate. And once again they both gave into an animal need. The couple embraced each other and she put her hands in his black hair, whilst he toyed with her red. And finally Ginevra Weasley gave herself hungrily to a man she hated and desired, a man who loathed her and her family, but desperately and undeniably needed her, a man she should never have looked at but to glare at, a man that she was irresistibly drawn to, a man by the name of…..

Severus Snape


End file.
